


Davriskarezi Mistletoe Kisses

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Biting, Christmas, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Hate Kissing, Homestuck Polyswap, Kissing, Love Bites, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory, Trolls, Xeno, Xenobiology, hate bites, xeno!trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: Kissing under the mistletoe. Do mind the xeno warning.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Art by Ifer, Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Davriskarezi Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> hallmark christmas movie but it's polyamorous and with trolls too?? or maybe just holiday shenanigans. earth c preferred over a no-game shared earth au but do whatever!!


End file.
